17 stycznia 1992
TP1 08:00 Dzień dobry – mag. rozmaitości 09:00 Wiadomości poranne 09:10 Domowe przedszkole 09:35 Szkoła dla rodziców - porady lekarza i psychologa 10:00 „Bill Cosby Show” – serial prod. USA 11:50 Wiadomości 12:00 - 16:00 Telewizja Edukacyjna 12:00 Agroszkoła: Hamulce, przepisy ruchu 12:25 Ekonomika: Wyniki gospodarstw o różnych kierunkach produkcji 12:30 Saga rodzinna. Rodzina Lipińskich 13:05 Muzeum XX w. Mein Kampf, cz. 2 programu o roli nazizmu w historii Niemiec 13:25 Trudna historia, Sztygar na zagrodzie - film dok. 13:45 Ekstra (2) - film dok prod. włoskiej: Sport w jednoczącej się Europie 14:25 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? Preorientacja zawodowa ośmioklasistów 14:50 Telewizja Edukacyjna zaprasza 15:30 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski: Nauka języka 16:00 Studio 7 Proponuje 16:15 Dla najmłodszych: Ciuchcia 17:15 Teleexpress 17:35 Prawo prawa 17:45 Tele-Audio-Video 18:10 „Bill Cosby Show” /19/ – serial prod. USA 18:35 Raport 19:00 Reflex – program publicystyczny 19:15 Dobranoc: Bouli 19:30 Wiadomości 20:10 „Szpieg doskonały /1/ - serial sensacyjny prod. ang. 21:00 Polskie Zoo (powt.) 21:10 Zespół publicystyczny „Zapis” przedstawia 21:55 „Rock w Rio” /2/ Festiwal rockowy w Rio 1991 22:55 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Siódemka w Jedynce: Święta barka – film baletowy 24.00 Jutro w programie 00:05 BBC – World Service 00:35 Zakończenie programu TP2 07:30 Panorama 07:35 Rano 08:00 Gazeta domowa 08:10 Telewizja biznes 08:30 „Lucky Luke”: Jesse James – serial prod. franc. 08:55 Świat kobiet – magazyn 09:20 Pokolenia /52/ – serial prod. USA 09:40 Rano 10:00 CNN 10:10 Język angielski /44/ 16:25 Powitanie 16:30 Panorama 16:40 Pokolenia – serial prod. USA 17:05 Opisać Polskę 17:30 Programy lokalne 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport 21:30 „Zdarzyło się w trzeciej Rzeszy” /2/ - serial prod. USA 22:45 Obrazy, słowa, dźwięki – program artystyczny 23:40 Rocknoc 00:00 Panorama TV Lublin 18:00 Panorama Lubelska 18:30 Videooferta (prezentacja najnowszych taśm z wypożyczalni w Ośrodku RTV) 18:50 "Stawka większa niż życie" (5) - serial TP 19:50 Bez niedomówień - program Krzysztofa Komorskiego i Leszka Wiśniewskiego 20:40 "Salon" - magazyn kulturalny pod redakcją Andrzeja Mathiasa 21:00 Zakończenie programu Rai Uno 6:55 Poranek w RAI UNO 10:25 Film z serii „Superbabcia” – „Superbabcia i ustawowy spadkobierca” 11:05 Film z serii „Spróbujmy jeszcze raz, Harry” 12:00 „Bardzo mi miło… RAI UNO” 13:55 Trzy minuty o… - ciekawostki ze świata 14:00 „Bardzo mi miło… RAI UNO”, cz. 2 14:30 „Błękitne drzewo” – program dla najmłodszych 15:00 Program edukacyjny: Przyszłość – starożytność 16:00 „Big!”, program dla nastolatków 17:55 Dziś w parlamencie 18:05 Kupon z oczkiem 18:15 „Italia woła…”, cz. 5 18:50 Quark, „Zegar wewnętrzny” 19:40 Almanach 20:40 „Stracone lata”, film w reż. P. Weira 23:00 „Od Lenina do Gorbaczowa – było sobie raz ZSRR”, cz. 2 0:30 Dziś w parlamencie 0:40 Północ i okolice 1:00 Ukryte skarby, zamurowane miasta 1:45 „Kto ceni Hollywood?”, film w reż. G. Cukora 3:25 „Eureka”, film w reż. N. Roega, wyk.: G. Hackmana 5:30 Program rozrywkowy 6:05 „Notre Dame”, film w reż. W. Dieterle BBC1 6.00 Ceefax Pages 6.30 Breakfast News 6.30 Business Breakfast 9.05 Kilroy 9.50 Hot Chefs 10.00 News and Regional News; Weather 10.05 Playdays 10.25 Stoppit and Tidyup 10.35 No Kidding 11.00 News and Regional News; Weather 11.05 Travel Show Extra 11.30 People Today Includes Friday Faces 12.00 News and Regional News; Weather 12.20 Pebble Mill 12.55 Regional News; Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Only When l Larf 15.30 Cartoon Double Bill 15.50 Bitsa! 16.05 Night Birds on Nantucket Part 5 16.20 The Further 16.30 Hangar 17 16.55 Newsround Extra 17.05 Grange Hill 4 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.35 Harry and the Hendersons 20.00 Grace and Favour 20.30 Caught in the Act 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weekend Weather 21.30 Love Hurts Walk Right Back 22.20 Critical Condition 0.00 The Wicker Man 1.30 Weather 1.35 Closedown BBC2 8.00 Breakfast News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Daytime on 2 9.00 France FranÃ§ais: Des Jeunes en Provence 9.15 Teaching Today: Thinkabout Science 9.45 Watch: Local Trips 10.00 Look and Read: Sky Hunter II 10.20 Around Scotland: Story of a Story (part 1) 10.40 Into Music: Getting Ready (Stereo) 11.00 Diez Temas: InformaciÃ³n Personal 11.15 English Express: Who, Me? - Winners and Losers 11.35 TV6: Painter of Peasant Scenes 12.00 English File: The Air Disaster 12.30 Scene: I Like It Here 13.00 Short Circuit: Designer Babies 13.20 Greenclaws 13.35 Bunyip 13.40 English Time: Calling the Tune 14.00 News and Weather followed by Words and Pictures: Arthur 14.15 Sport on Friday 15.00 News; Weather 15.50 News; Weather and Regional News; Weather 16.35 Catchword 17.05 Behind the Headlines 17.35 The Clothes Show 18.00 Thunderbirds 18.50 Doctor Who The Time Meddler 3: A Battle of Wits 19.15 100 Per Cent 20.00 The Lynn Siddons Murder 20.30 Old Garden, New Gardener 21.00 Victoria Wood - as Seen on TV 21.30 The Washington Version Response 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 What the Papers Say 23.30 Scrutiny 0.00 Weatherview 0.05 Behind the Headlines 0.35 Closedown